


Sleep Together

by C1oudStrife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Reverse Pines, reverse billdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1oudStrife/pseuds/C1oudStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse Pines</p><p>Dipper can't sleep and decides to call in his favourite dream demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Together

**Author's Note:**

> its been like 5 years since i wrote a full fic hi friends
> 
> i need to work on how to end them. and titles. how did young me do it  
> idk i found this while cleaning out my old files and decided to finish it as practice
> 
> this is also my first post here much fun!!

Dipper stared up at the ceiling and huffed in aggravation. Staying up late nights and working with the supernatural ended up being a normal occurrence. Right now though, all he wanted was at least a nap, only to find that apparently his body had gotten used to staying awake. Dipper growled and covered his face in frustration.

It was obvious he wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon. He needed a new plan before staring at the ceiling would bore him to death.

“William.” His voice cut through the quiet darkness as he called for the demon. The small triangle appeared in a flash, mildly confused at why he was being summoned so late.

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment, Dipper's face illuminated by the soft glow coming from Will's body.

“William, would you do me a favour?” Dipper's tone of voice made it sound like an order, but Will noticed the slight sign that he was allowed to leave the conversation without any punishments. The demon stayed where he was, and Dipper took it as a sign to continue.

Dipper smiled sweetly, taking Will somewhat by surprise. “You told me that you have other forms, didn't you?”

“J-Just one, really.” Will corrected, though he winced when he realized the human probably didn't like him interrupting. He realized Dipper was still smiling at him, treating the reply as though he had asked Will to fix his question.

“Yes, well… I'd like to see it.” Dipper's tone of voice still told Will that it wasn't an order. The demon stayed put, though, and in a flash of fire, took a more humanoid form.

Dipper's eyes took a moment to readjust from the sudden light. He made no reaction to Will's new form, still awkwardly floating slightly off the ground. Will, however, noticed a slight air of contentment in the human.

Dipper smiled at the transformed demon. “Care to do another favour?” He patted an empty spot on the bed next to him. Will stared at the spot for a few moments before realizing what he'd been asked to do.

The demon blushed heavily before getting into the bed. He snuggled close to Dipper, burying his face in the human's chest, too embarrassed to look directly at him. Dipper seemed content with the action, as he pulled Will closer to him and petted his soft blue hair. Will shivered in pleasure at the action.

Will eventually relaxed and fell asleep. Dipper was still mildly aggravated that he still wasn't the least bit tired, but seeing the demon so calm eased him. He decided he didn't mind the situation much, and continued to pet Will's hair as the dream demon slept. 

 

When Will woke the next morning, he nearly panicked both at the fact that he fell asleep in the first place, and at the feeling of someone's arms holding him close to them. He felt one of the arms shift and a hand petting his hair, and quickly remembered last night. He relaxed a bit, but it was rather obvious that he was still surprised.

Dipper chuckled at the demon's reaction. He shifted so that he could see Will's face. Will smiled meekly at him, a slight blush noticeable across the dream demon's face. Dipper couldn't help but to feel like Will looked adorable in that moment. 

Dipper pushed soft, blue hair away from the demon's eyes. He smiled softly before kissing Will's forehead. The human snickered slightly as Will covered his face in gleeful embarrassment. 

“I um… Thank you for… letting me stay here… I think I should go now.” The dream demon was even adorable just trying to stutter out a sentence.

Will shifted to get up, but found that Dipper was still holding him close. The human smirked mischievously. “I think I'm rather comfortable right now, actually.” The dream demon blushed in surprise, completely not expecting the comment. “Of course, I suppose if you'd rather leave...”

“W-Wait!” Will quickly clung close to Dipper again. 

The human snickered at the sudden clinginess. He kissed the demon's forehead again, humming softly in amusement. Will smiled shyly at the action.

“I'm guessing this means you've changed your mind?” The dream demon simply nodded in reply, snuggling closer to Dipper. The human chuckled and shifted into a more comfortable position. There was no doubt his sister would be searching for him later, but he could at least enjoy the moment with his demon now.


End file.
